Lovin' The Champion
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: Justin Gabriel is now a single's compeitor and goes against Dolph Ziggle for the United States Title. When Vickie tries to interfere, Diva's Champion Kelly Kellly doesn't agree with it. Will she help Justin, or let it happen?


_The next match is schuedled for one fall and it is for the WWE United States Championship._

_Introducing first, being accompaned by Vickie Guerrero, he is the current United States Championship Dolph Ziggler._

_I am perfection._

When walking out to the ring, both superstars got booed. Like they did every week. Which was nothing knew for them. No one ever liked Vickie or Dolph. Vickie exspecially after she had cheated to stay on RAW thanks to the help of former WWE diva Michelle McCool and current Smackdown diva Layla. As for Dolph, well he thought he was GOD's gift to women. He didn't know who his oppent would be, nor did anyone else. All he was told was that it would be a new Raw Superstar. So Dolph didn't know what expect. Which was when he was thankful to have Vickie by his side. He could count on her to make sure he kept the title. Or at least he hoped.

_Introducing the challenger. He is the newest addition to the RAW roster._

_From South Africa, Justin Gabriel._

_(A/N: I don't have a song for Justin to come out, so please think of your favorite one & use that)_

When Justin came out, he got mixed reviews. Some people booed him, while others cheered for him. Since breaking off from The Corre and away from his long time partner, Heath Slater, Justin was now a face character and this would be his first match as a face. He was everybit of nervous. Now that he turned, the WWE was letting him do the same moves he was doing when he was in FCW. Moves somewhat simliar to Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara.

Once Justin entered the ring, he was meet by the evil glare of Vickie. He never could stand her, even while he was on Smackdown. Exspecially after she had made his sweet Kelly Kelly cry. He coulnd't really call the blonde his sweet, since he had no claim to her, except for one night. Edge had just been forced to retire and Kelly was upset about it. He had offered to stay with her and it just happened. Their friendship hadn't been the same since. And now the two were once again, on the same brand. Kelly Kelly earlier had a match against Brie for the Diva's title. She had and hadn't even gotten to celebrate before Vickie coming out and runing the moment.

Thankfully Justin had heard the beel ring and it pulled his mind back to the ring. The two walked around for awhile before locking each other into a headlock. Justin was able to get out of his and slam Dolph to the mat using more aggresion with his headlock on Dolph. Justin kept hearing Vickie yelling at him and the ref. Justin kept yelling at her to shut up. And with that distraction Dolph was able to get out of the headlock and body slammed Justin into the mat. Dolph was a bit woozy since he had the headlock on for awhile and Justin used that to his advantage. he swiftly got up and started kicking Dolph on both of his legs. Dolph was able to push Justin into the ropes, but he moved to bend down and Justin slid over his back and threw Dolph around the ring.

Through out the entire match, neither Dolph nor Justin had the full upper hand. One would be in control for a few seconds then the other. And it kept going back and forth. Until Justin had kicked Dolph in the back of his head, rendering him unconsious. Justin moved his body to one of the corners and climbed up on the top rope, about to perform his signature move, the 450 when Justin wnet down he performed the move as best as he could, and pinned went for the three count.

_1... 2... 3... And here is your winner and the New WWE United States Champion Justin Gabriel._

Justin, with his newly won United States Championship in his hands, slowly sttod up and got his arm raised by the referee. That was until he felt someone pull his arm, turning hiim around and getting slapped acrossed the face by Vickie. But he saw a certain blonde champion run down the ramp and slide into the ring. Justin smiled and told her to watch her back. Vickie laughed at him not aware of Kelly Kelly standing behind her, ready to get her peice of Vickie. not being to stand there any more, Justin turned Vickie and moved out of the way. He watched with a smile as Kelly speared Vickie, using Edge's signature move, that he told her she could use from now on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dolph sliding into the ring and going after Kelly, but he wouldn't allow it. he went after him and the two started fighting. Dolph went for the Zig Zag only to be meet with the boot of Justin on the side of his head. Once again knocking the self -proclaimed perfectionist out. Justin slid him back into a corner and climbed the turnbuckle.

He looked ove to Kelly who was setting Vickie up the K2. The two did their signature moves togethers. Earing a monsterous rowr from the crowds. Justin went over to grab his new United States chmapionship, walked over the opposite turnbuckle and held his new title in the air.

He couldn't believe he acually did it. His first single's match and he won the US title. And on hs own. Something Wade never did or could do. Justin jumped off to give Kelly a thanks but noticed that blonde had already left the ring. He took one last look at the damage him and Kelly had done. He would have never thought he would get help. Least of all from the diva so nice they had to name her twice. Justin left the ring and kept looking around the crowd. He saw several signs that he liked and would ask the camera people if they could capture them on pictures. He stopped right before walking into the back area and help his championship high. He took one last look at the ring and noticed that Dolph was by Vickie, who was crying and holding her face. Both looking up the ramp at the new champion and giving him a deadly stare.

He knew that he would probably have to face Dolph next week, but he would have a certain blonde Divas' Champion in his corner. To keep Vickie in check.

Justin made his way backstage where he was greeated by sevearal people. Most of which was the people he attacked while either in The Nexus or in The Corre. Like John Cena, Randy Orton, Big Show, Kane, and also another former United States champion Kofi Kingston himself.

After thanking them, he walked away in order to look for kelly. He need to have a chat with the blonde, but he had to find her first. Which was proving to be difficult. he wasn't even paying attention and almost ran into another friend of his, Mike Mizanan or The Miz and his on-screen former best friend Alex Riley.

"Hey Justin. Congradulations." Mike, also a former US champion said to the South African native.

"Thanks man. Have either one of you two seen Kelly?" He asked the two.

"No why do you need to talk to her?" Alex said looking confused.

"I need to thank her." he said to A-Ry

"I take you didn't see my match." he said to the two.

The look on the two guys faces told Justin everything he needed to know. He figured that both men would beoff with their girlfriends Maryse and Eve.

"I take it by your silence, that neither one of you did." he said looking at them.

"Noo." Alex said looking down and putting his hands on his hips. "Sorry dude." he added.

"it's cool." he said laughing at the two.

"So tell us why you have talk to Kel." Mike said to Justin.

So Justin explained them exactly what happened. From Vickie pushing him and helping him pin the former champion to become the new champion. Then her slapping them, making Kelly run out and attack the cougar. Giving her the K2 while he gave Dolph the 450 Splash.

"She acually attacked Vickie?" Alex asked sound shocked.

"Yeah." Justin said to him. "What do you Kelly acually attacked her?" justin said looking back to Alex.

"Nothing." Alex said and started whistling looking around.

"ALEX!" Justin said to him.

"Ok ok." he said throwing his hands up in defensive. "Apperantly Vickie tried getting Kelly out of the Divas' Championship match, and when she didn't succeed, Vickie interupted Kelly after she had won the title. Kelly was pissed. When Maryse told Kelly what Vickie tried to do, she said she would make Vickie pay." Alex said with a smile.

'I told you we should have watched the match." Mike said slapping Alex on the arm. "We always miss the fun stuff." he added.

"Dude it wasn't my fault. You were the one who wanted to talk to the girls." Alex said to him.

"Really." Justin loud enough to catch the two's attention. "Have you two seen Kelly are not?" he asked them.

"Not since she ran out of the room to apperantly go help you." Alex said to Justin.

"Alright. Thanks." he said before walking away from the two men.

He walked all around. He decided to stop and change before looking any further. In case she had gone outside or something. Aftre coming back out of dressing room, Justin gave one of the stage hands the title. Like policy. He walked around until he heard screaming. He had heard Vickie's and knew they had found Kelly. Justin ran the rest of the way following the sound of the screaming. he turned the corner to see Kelly and Vickie screaming at each other. With Dolph in the middle. tyring to keep the two apart. Which was smart for him. He knew better not to put his hands of the blonde the wrong way. She had became like a sister to Randy Orton and John Cena.

"Is there a problem?" Justin said walking over to stand in between Dolph and Kelly.

"Stay out of this Gabriel. it doesn't concern you." Dolph said getting into Justin's face.

"Yes, I think it does." he said looking at the other man. The turning to look at Kelly. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"I think you better get him out of my face?" she said to Justin.

"You heard the lady." Justin said to them. "Now leave. Kelly and I need to talk about somethign important." he said shooing the two away.

"This isn't over yet Gabriel." Dolph said to him. "Because next week, Vickie and I challenge you two to a match." he added.

"Only on one condition!." kelly said to them with a smile on her face.

"You name it." Dolph said not even thinking about it was that ould be Kelly's one and only condition.

"If we win, Vickie is fired again. I am tired of the meddling bitch interfering in my life." Kelly said trying to get to Vickie.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Kelly." Vickie spat in the Diva's Champion face.

"Don't play stupid Vickie. I know you tried to pull me out of the Diva's match. What's wrong? You jealous because your man wanst me." Kelly said lauhging Vickie's face.

Justin watched in disbelief when Vickie started screaming at Dolph for an explanation and getting louder when he said she was telling the truth.

"You have a deal, but if you lose, you have to leave Raw." Vickie said laughing her hideous laugh.

Just started laughing when Kelly slapped Vickie across the face, making the 'Cougar' fall on her ass.

"You have a deal." Kelly said looking at the fallen woman. "Bitch." she added before walking away.

Justin wasn't to far behind her and kept the smile on his face as he listened to Dolph and Vickie argue. When Dolph had told Vickie about trying to pursue Kelly, he wasn't really shocked. Kelly was was a gorgous woman. It wasn't all that hard for Justin to believe that Dolph would try to get with her. It made him feel better that she turned the idiot down.

Justin followed Kelly until she stopped at the Diva's locker room.

"Kelly can I talk to you?" Justin asked grabbing the blondes wrist gently.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Kelly asked looking at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For helping me earlier." he said to her.

"I didn't do it for you." Kelly said to him. "I did it, becuase I am tired of her. She gets me fired on Smackdown, I come back and get her fired. Then I get put on the same brand as her fat ugly ass. Then out of no where, she tries to take me out of the Diva's title match." she added. "Oh no. Not going to happen."

"I know you didn't do for me, but you still did it. I just wanted to say thank you." he said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome." she said wrapping her arms around him.

Kelly coulnd't believe she had just lied to him. She didn't know if he believed her or not, but she hopes he did. She didn't want him to know that she did come out there to help him. But it was because she was tired of the way Vickie had been treating. She worked just as hard as everyone else and no one was appreciative of it. Randy and John had taken her under their wing and started training her. That was when she started winnging more matches. She was working out longer and had become stronger. More resliant. Like the Orton and Cena. And she knew it was working, or she wouldn't be the new Diva's Champion right now.

"Thank you." she said still in his arms but looking moving to look up in his eyes. "For helping me with dumb and dumber." she said.

That had made Justin laugh again. "No problem." he said looking into her eyes.

Kelly couldn't tell you who made the first move but within the blink of an eye boths lips were attached to each other. Kelly had moved her hands from around his waist to one on his chest while the other was wrapped around his neck. PUlling him colser to her. Both Kelly and Justin were to wrapped up into each other's embrace and the kiss to notice that Maryse, Mike, Eve, and Alex were watching the two. Maryse and Eve and taking pictures, while Mike had to pay the $50 he owed Alex. The two had betted about what would exactly happen once the new US Champion found the new Diva's Champion. Alex had said they would either one would kiss the other, while Mike said they would chicken out and confess about their feelings.

Maryse and Eve had seen enough of the two make out and decided to make their pressence known. When Kelly had looked over at the two couples, she started blushing and buried her face in Justin's chest. Earning a chuckle from everyone including herself.

"it's about time you did something." Maryse said walking over to the two. "Me and Eve thought that we was going to have to set you two up are selves." she said to them.

Kelly moved her head from Justin's chest to looking at her friends.

"Whatever Maryse." she said laughing at the blonde.

"We are serious Kelly." Eve said to Kelly. "Everybody here knows that you two like each other. We just have been waiting for you two to admit it." she added.

"Gee thanks for ruining everything guys." Justin said luaghing at the four.

"What do you mean?" Kelly said looking from her friends to Justin. "Are you saying you like me?"

"Yes." he said giving her another kiss, but this was just a peck. "I have for a while now, but was to afraid to admit it."

"But why?" she said sounding confused. "I thought after what happened a few months ago, you know would have figured it all out."

"It took me a while." he said with a chuckle. "But I know now that I do like you." he added.

"Good." she said putting her arms around his neck. "I like you to." she said giving him a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so most of you are probably trying to figure out why I am writing on Father's Day instead of spending time with my dad. Well the truth is on February 26,2009 my father passed away, and we didn't have the moeny for a burial, so we had him cremated. My mom has his ashes at her house. I don't live within walking distance of my mom, and myy cousin was gone most of the day at her dad's and granddad's so I couldn't go over there. But I did look at his picture that is sitting right next the computer screen and think about all the good times I had with him. So please don't think that I didn't do anything with my dad by choice, but it was physically impossible.<em>**

_XXX_

**_A/N: Okay, so sorry for the long wait in updating my stories. I had to babysit Thursday and friday. Saturday I went to my neighbors cookout over at his parents house then came home and cleaned. I used to today to write. I had written a Kelly/Miz OneShot but the stupid computer messed up and it wouldn't save it. So just a heads up, I babysit 2 to 4 anywhere from 2 - 3 days a week, so I won't have as much time I as would like to, to update my stories, I promise I will update them. it will just longer. _**


End file.
